


Escalation

by lostgirl966



Series: Zallory [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe and Mallory's relationship escalates quickly as sex insues





	Escalation

Mallory’s head lay in Zoe’s lap. Zoe was reading the newest book from the book club the girls had started together in the coven. They had started out reading it separately but had soon started reading it to each other. Tonight was Zoe’s turn. So they lay in her bed with Mallory’s head resting in her lap as she sat up.

Recently the girls had decided to start dating. They had been on several dates over the past few days. Things were moving quickly and yet they still had not kissed. This was what Mallory’s mind had wandered to as Zoe read to her. Why had that not kissed she wondered?

“Can I kiss you?” Mallory spoke the word before she realized what she was saying. Yet she knew at the same time she meant it. It was honest.

This question caused Zoe to pause and look down at Mallory. “Uh… Yeah of course.”

Mallory sat up then and crossed her legs. She looked at Zoe earnestly. “Do you really want me to?”

Zoe paused for just a moment before saying, “yes.”

Then she did so. Mallory cupped Zoe’s face in her hands and pressed her lips to Zoe’s. It was quick and as she began to lean away she found that Zoe’s lips chased her and captured them once more. She grinned as Zoe’s tongue slipped into her mouth.

Finally, when they broke apart they were both breathless. “We should’ve done that sooner,” Zoe said.

“Agreed.” Mallory swallowed and then continued. “What do you think about sex.”

“I’m all for it,” Zoe said before hungrily covering Mallory’s lips with her own.

But Mallory held up her hands and giggled. “Wait. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure if you are,” Zoe explained.

Mallory beamed across the bed at her girlfriend. “I’m sure.”

Zoe and Mallory then met once more in a passionate kiss. Slowly they began to remove each other’s clothes. Zoe’s top hit the floor and then Mallory’s skirt joined it. They lay down on the bed with Zoe on the bottom and Mallory on top.

At this point Mallory was straddling one of Zoe’s thighs as she had back was against the wall. She couldn’t help but roll her hips at this point and grind over her leg. She was surprised when this action pulled a moan from Zoe’s lips. “You like that?” She asked doing it once more.

“uuuhhhhmmm,” Zoe groaned as Mallory continued. She took hold of Mallory’s hips by placing a hand on either side of her. She helped Mallory find a good rhythm.

Mallory loved having Zoe’s hands on her. It made her more confident so she leaned down to kiss Zoe once more as she began helping Zoe out of her skirt and panties. She then slipped two fingers inside Zoe’s cunt and was very surprised to feel how wet she already was.

“Oh fuck,” Zoe said as the fingers entered her. “Do it hard,” she asked.

Mallory was more than happy to comply with her request. In and out she shoved her fingers. She also began to play with Zoe’s clit.

This really sent Zoe over the edge. She began to shake. “Keep going,” She moaned. “I’m getting there.”

Mallory did, and she didn’t stop until Zoe was cumming with her fingers inside her pussy. She was amazed to feel Zoe shudder around her knuckles. “Fucking hell,” she breathed in awe.

“Give me you’re pussy,” Zoe said after she was done.

“What?”

“Sit on my face.”

Mallory hastily removed her panties and did as Zoe told her to do. She placed her wet cunt on Zoe’s face and gasped loudly when she felt her sucking on her. “Holy shit!” She couldn’t help but begin grinding as she had on Zoe’s thigh. It felt so good.

“Cum for me,” Zoe whispered.

“Oh god,” Mallory whined as she felt herself reaching the edge. Seeing Zoe finish turned heron so much it got her close. But Zoe’ tongue it what finished her off.

Finally, the two witches lay side by side panting for air. Things had truly escalated quickly now. “That. Was. Amazing.” Zoe grinned over at her Mallory.

Mallory grinned back. “It really was… Wanna do it again?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
